The Administration of the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) is responsible for the leadership, management communication, and financial and personnel administration of the organization within the host institution, Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU), and all of its administrative, financial, and regulatory units. The Administration serves the Mission of the ONPRC and the Office of Research Infrastructure Programs (ORIP) at NIH by providing the highest quality planning, service, oversight to achieve the strategic goals of the P51 and the NPRC program. As described in the Overview and detailed in the Components sections, the ADMINISTRATION section of the P51 describes: * The organizational structure of OHSU as it relates to the ONPRC, including the institutional chain of professional and administrative responsibilities; * The structure of the ONPRC administration and its relationship to and interaction with OHSU; * The administrative relationships between the Principal Investigator, the Director, and other senior leaders and their responsibilities, the National Scientific Advisory board and other advisory groups, and a listing of the committees; * The members, functions, record keeping, and composition of all committees with advisory roles on specific aspects of the ONPRC's research projects; and * The process outline for review and approval of research proposal. Through its individual and combined units, it coordinates and facilitates the research enterprise and access to nonhuman primate (NHP) resources for research. The units of ADMINISTRATION at the ONPRC include: * Director's Office * Administrative Services * Business Services * Research Safety Program/Environmental Health & Radiation Safety * Facilities & Property * Information Systems * Library A Research Strategy is provided for each of these components following the Administration Overview.